Listen to Your Heart
by Gentle Yuki
Summary: Momo muses on the happenings of his and Ryoma's relationship...from begining to present? I suck at summaries... shoot me.


Title: Listen to Yourself

Date: May 01, 06

Pairing: MomoRyo

Disclaimer: Haha... I wish... TT;

Warnings: Gay boys... ;; Click back now if you're afraid...or disgusted. >>;;

Rating: Completely worksafe...

He blinked across the grounds, staring at the young boy, but only as much as any other tennis player would, and watching him swing and hit the ball can without looking like it took him took much effort. He would be a catch!

He wandered over, almost instantly showing the boy up by doing the same then humbly declaring that he'd probably never be able to do it again. The younger boy didn't need to know who he was. He mentally twitched when the one still in school uniform moved off the courts.

Echizen Ryoma.

It didn't take long for them to get to be friends, doubles partners...all that. He felt as if something else must be behind this. Why else would he have stumbled onto him. He provoked the boy to use his left hand even while his leg was hurt! It must be destiny!

He grinned down at the boy before moving his hand to lightly lift his chin, and was greeting by a confused blink and a small scowl afterwards. He didn't know why the younger was still fighting. It was obvious to anyone who cared to look. He shouldn't even think about this sort of thing... after all... Who'd care besides the squealy girls in his grade?

He leaned down, mentally noting to feed the younger boy more veggies...instead of all the burgers he forked out, lips gently capturing the youngers. It didn't matter that they were on the tennis courts. It didn't matter that within about two seconds he heard Eiji, "Ochibi and Momo!". It didn't even matter when Tezuka yelled, "20 laps! All of you!". It didn't matter when everyone started running past, murmuring this and that. All that did... was how Ryoma's hands had found there way up to grip at his shirt, applying the pressure back with as much as it was given.

He sat in class, chewing on his pencil boredly and staring out the window. He could easily imagining Ryoma getting onto the tennis team. Of course he'd be on there too... Maybe Tezuka would be too... Yelling at them to run laps for kissing on the courts again. Maybe for doing more than just that on the courts. He couldn't help but grin.

He stared at the courts, suddenly invisioning Ryoma, older, having gone pro at the tender age of 18. Smacking the ball, giving the almost bored look he always gave, just because his oponent wasn't good enough. Of course... who else would be right in the front seat, cheering him on. Himself!

He sat across the table, eyes staring fixedly at the boy across from himself, half wanting to hurl as the younger on sipped a milkshake, have wanting to steal it. Violet caught amber for a moment before they both shared an almost identical grin. He moved a hand to idly take the milkshake before taking off the lid and taking a large drink from it with a loud, "Gah!", afterwards, the cup being slammed down on the table. Luckily it was half way gone or else there would be a very large pink mess everywhere.

The younger boy just stared and shook his head.

He stared down at the covers on the bed. He knew it was coming. He looked up and glared. "What do you mean you don't want to be my boyfriend!"

"Momo-senpai..."

The name and honorifics stung. When did Ryoma return to that name...? He snorted, eyes narrowing. Why didn't the brat see? No one cared... heck... his father expected it. He'd even heard him whining to his son about always bringing home himself instead of some girl. The idea had made him laugh at first, but now it couldn't even make him smile. "Ryoma..."

The younger boy frowned faintly before adjusting the bill of his hat, ducking his head down so that the said bill effectively covered his face.

He tensed. What the hell was he afraid of! He moved forward, grabbing the hat off the other's head and greeted with a surprised gasp, it was rare that he actually took the offending hat. Drastic times called for drastic measures...right?

His lips met his in what was still a fumbling and clumsy sort of kiss, but the younger was either completely oblivious to what should be happening or just didn't care. The older just supposed either way worked just fine. He'd show Ryoma that he didn't need to be scared of anything. He had him and that could be enough.

He didn't know how long it would actually last. He didn't even know if it would make it through a day! Though, that one day would be worth it to try. At least he would know then.

He was thrilled and calm at the same time when the younger boy approached him in the hall the next day, grabbing his hand and just ducking his head against his chest. He looked around to make sure no one was looking...too much...before just ducking his head and pressing a small kiss to his temple. The better kissing would wait for practice.

He always knew that once Ryoma just listened to himself that he'd be led straight to himself.

R&R


End file.
